Trapped Together 2: The Halberd Cruise
by Kingstriker
Summary: Taking place a week after the closet incident, Galacta Knight recovers the previously destroyed Halberd battleship and turns it into a cruise ship. While Meta Knight tries to reclaim his ship, Sword and Blade must now deal with Kirby and his friends as they go on a trip away from Dreamland. "Hey Blade, what did we get ourselves into this time?" "Hell Sword...hell on a cruise ship!"
1. Chapter 1: YOU DID WHAT?

Trapped Together 2: The Halberd Cruise

_**While I originally wasn't planning to make a sequel to "Trapped Together" I've decided to make one anyway as I have came up with a few more ideas to make these two suffer. This will be my first story that I use different POV's and it will have more than one chapter. This story will also include a sub-plot with Kirby having to deal with Meta Knight and Galacta Knight.**_

_**Kirby: POYO!**_

_**Sword: Are you going to lock us in the closet again?**_

_**Blade: NOT AGAIN!**_

_**Meta Knight: Then don't steal Galaxia!**_

_**Galacta Knight: And stop listening to me!**_

_**Kirby: Great...more problems...ugh, as if Dedede and Nightmare didn't give me enough trouble!**_

_**Dedede and Escargoon: WE DIDN'T GIVE YOU THAT MUCH TROUBLE!**_

_**Everyone in the anime: ...**_

* * *

Chapter 1: YOU DID WHAT?

Blade walks into the kitchen to see Sword working on the stove.

"What are you doing?" Blade asked.

"What does it look like? I'm fixing the damn stove!" Sword snarled from under the raised up stove.

"By yourself?"

"Do you see anybody else around...like I need help."

"Ugh, whatever!"

Sword was still a little on edge after the closet incident so he wasn't in such a good mood.

"Dude, chill, we don't want to upset Meta Knight...or Kirby, again!"

"Well I'd much rather prefer some peace and quiet right now."

"Fine...be that way...jerk!" Blade mumbled that last part as he left.

But just as he left...

_**BOOM!**_

"AAAAHHHHHH! BLADE HELP!" Sword yelled out as he is trapped under the stove which fell on him.

"Sorry Sword, you said you didn't need help! So I'm going to my room." Blade left wthout a bit of sympathy.

"BLADE!" Sword growled.

Blade felt pleased with himself but suddenly Meta-Knight stopped him.

"Blade, are you seriously just going to let Sword suffer under the stove?" Meta Knight shook his head.

Sword was struggling to get from under the stove while swearing the whole time.

"I can't lift a stove Meta-Knight, not even my sword can lift it. How Sword got the stove up the way he did, I'll never know.

_**BOOM! BOOM! CRASH!**_

The whole castle shakes violently. King Dedede and Escargoon fly out of the throne room and crash into a wall down a hallway. Everything including the stove Sword was trapped under was tossed into the air. The stove however flew over to Blade and trapped him inside the stove while Meta Knight is accidently tackled by Sword as they go flying down a hallway. Kirby, Lololo, Lalala, Tiff and Tuff could hear the noise and feel the shakes from their houses and went to investigate.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Blade cried banging on the stove door as it slid towards the others.

"No!" Sword refused crossing him arms and turning away.

"You two are so immature!" Meta-Knight face palmed.

"Oh I don't want to hear it from you, you and Galacta Knight always were annoying!" Sword sneered right in Meta Knight's face.

"Oh are you trying to start something?" Meta-Knight sneered back.

"GUYS! NO TIME FOR ARGUING! I think the source of the rumble is coming from the beach." Blade said finally head-butting the door open to the stove.

At the beach, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Lololo, Lalala, Meta Knight, Sword, Blade, Dedede and Escargoon arrived to a shocking sight. Meta Knight had to adjust his mask and his eyes changed through every color.

"It...can't be...true..." Meta Knight gasped.

There...in the water...well slightly in the water...was the Halberd Battleship fully restored. A few modifications were added such as it's abilty to now move on water. And there, driving the thing somehow by himself...was Galacta Knight.

"HELLO DOWN THERE!" Galacta Knight said proudly and flew off the ship landing on the sand.

Meta Knight stormed over to Galacta angrily.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SHIP?" Meta-Knight growled. "AND HOW DID YOU RECOVER IT?"

"It was simple, ever since I decided to come here, I've been traveling around the planet and eventually found the Halberd drifting into space...in pieces after the explosion. I started to rebuilt and I must say I'm a faster builder than you and your lazy knights." Galacta explained.

"LAZY?" Sword and Blade growled.

"Well, I don't care how you got it...IT'S MINE!" Meta-Knight snarled.

"I don't think so..." Galacta pointed to the front of the Halberd where the Meta Knight shaped bow was replaced with a Galacta Knight shaped bow.

"WHAT? NO! TAKE THAT OFF! THIS IS MY SHIP! YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE IT FROM ME!" Meta Knight snarled really wanting to punch Galacta in the face.

"Too bad, you abandoned it. So it's my Halberd. You should be glad it's even here!" Galacta sneered trying to get Meta knight to fight him.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I actually plan to begin a nice little cruise around the ocean. And I'm inviting everyone standing before me."

"A cruise, I'd love to go!" Tuff cheered.

"Sounds like fun!" Tiff said.

"HOORAY!" Lololo and Lalala said together.

"POYO!" Kirby said jumping up and down.

Galacta began handing out phamplets containing info and events on the ship. He finally held one last phamplet in his hands that swung over Meta-Knight.

"You know you want to go!" Galacta teased.

"GGGRRRRRRR!" Meta Knight clenched his fists tightly.

Kirby came up to Meta Knight and tugged on his cape.

"Meta Knight, this will be fun! Trust me!" Kirby said giving MK puppy dog eyes.

"Fine...I'll join...but I won't like it..."

King Dedede and Escargoon suddenly noticed they didn't get a phamplet.

"HEY! WHERE'S OURS?" Dedede roared.

"YEAH! WE PLAN ON GOING TOO!" Escargoon snarled.

"Um...see what happened was...you're not invited!" Galacta smirked behind the mask.

"WHAT!" King Dedede and Escargoon gasped at the same time. "WHY NOT?"

"Because you two would totaly ruin the fun!" Blade said.

"Yeah...and there be some quiet!" Sword chuckled.

"OH YOU ALL JUST WAIT UNTIL YA'LL GET BACK! WE'LL GET YOU!" Dedede yelled as the others left and ignored him.

As Galacta began giving a tour of the newly designed interior...Meta Knight was getting more and more angry. The rooms, hallways, kitchen and main deck was painted differently, more advanced tech was built in. There were TV's, a pool, arcade games, pool table and Ice cream and candy makers. As Galacta finished the tour, Meta Knight looked like he was going to explode.

"Galacta...if you get this ship destroyed again, I will personally slit your throat!" Meta Knight snarled.

"Trust me Mety, it's in good hands!" Galacta chuckled before leaving to start the battleship.

Meanwhile, Sword and Blade were talking in one of the hallways.

"Hey Blade, what are the chances of us getting stranded out in the middle of the ocean?"

"Well, considering Galacta Knight's ways, Meta Knight's anger problems and Kirby's...Kirbiness...it's a 100 percent chance."

"Shit!"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**First chapter completed...there will be more to come.**_

_**Meta Knight: I'm not that much of a bother.**_

_**Kirby: Wanna bet?**_

_**Meta Knight: Shut up!**_

_**Galacta Knight: Somebody's jealous!**_

_**Meta Knight: (Growls)**_

_**Sword: I don't think I want to be on this ship anymore. We're all gonna die!**_

_**Blade: Quit whining, I swear things have changed after the anime. I'm going to the new pool in the back of the ship.**_

_**Kirby: **__**A POOL?**_

_**Meta Knight: A pool? Seriously?**_

_**Galacta Knight: Duh, why not?**_

_**Meta Knight: ...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Day 1

Chapter 2: Day 1

By the next official day of the cruise, Dreamland was far from everyone's sights. Meta Knight was refusing to come out of his old bedroom. Everyone else was up and doing a few activities all over the ship. Blade walked into Meta Knight's room.

"Meta Knight, you can't stay in here all day."

"Watch me."

Meta knight sat with his back facing Blade and continued to stare at the wall in front of him. Blade just stood there...several tense seconds went by.

"Not going to work Blade."

"What isn't going to work?"

"You standing there all day."

"Uh...I'm not waiting for you now, I'm on my Ipad."

Meta Knight suddenly turns around to see Blade looking down at his Ipad. Meta Knight face-palmed.

"Whatever, I'm not moving."

"Fine be that way...I guess I'll have to eat all this candy by myself." Blade puts away his Ipad and brings up a jar of candy, mainly chocolate.

Meta Knight began to sweat behind the mask. Chocolate was his favorite. He listened as Blade started the crunch slowly on the chocolate.

"You son of a bitch!" Meta Knight sneered.

"Eh, I can be one sometimes, anyways, I'm headed to the arcade." Blade said leaving.

"There's an arcade?" Meta knight asked.

"Yeah, he turned the training room into an arcade." Blade said slipping another chocolate through the mouth guard.

"WHAT?" Meta Knight jumped off his bed and stormed towards Blade and grabbed him by the chest.

"SHOW ME!" Meta Knight snarled and snatched the candy jar while he was at it.

"Hey that's mine!" Blade stomped a foot.

Meta Knight took out Galaxia and ordered Blade to take him. Once they got there, Lololo and Lalala were watching Kirby get a high score on one of the games.

"Meta Knight your missing it, Kirby's about to beat the high score." Lololo exclaimed.

"Pfft, like Kirby could ever beat high scores!" Meta Knight rolled his optics.

"Then look for yourself!" Lalala growled angry for Meta Knight's attitude.

Kirby was in the zone, he pressed buttons and moved the joystick rapidly. He couldn't take his eyes off the screen. Meta Knight watched amused knowing Kirby wasn't going to make it.

"POYO! HIGH SCORE!" Kirby yelled and jumped.

Meta Knight dropped the jar of candy he was eating out of and Blade snatched it back.

"IN YOUR FACE!" Kirby pointed to Meta Knight who clenched his fists.

"Lucky..."

"Come on Mety give it a shot." Lololo said.

"No, I refuse to play any childish games." Meta Knight said turning away.

"WIMP!" Came a voice.

"Ugh, what do you want Galacta? Aren't you supposed to be steering the ship?" Meta Knight snarled.

"It's on Auto-pilot...and by "Auto-pilot I mean I made Sword steer it.

_**Sword's POV**_

"OH DEAR GOD EVERYONE'S GOING TO DIE IF I CRASH THIS! ALL I SEE IS BLUE BLUE BLUE! HOW DO I KNOW WHERE TO GO? Oh great, this is just going to turn out just like "Madagascar"...at least the first one. Hey there's blade."

_**Blade's POV**_

"I notice Sword is freaking out! Oh this is just gonna turn into "Madagascar"...at least the first one. I need to stop him."

_**Normal POV**_

"Sword chill, what's the problem, are you stirring correctly?" Blade asked putting aside the jar.

"I don't know...I don't know what to do...I mean I-"

"Don't give me excuses, GIVE ME RESULTS!" Blade starts slapping Sword repeatedly before throwing him against a wall.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

Sword tackles Blade into a wrestling match.

_**Meta Knight's POV**_

"I can't believe Kirby actually got a top score. I must find out just how easy this game is. And how hard to pummel Galacta. How hard can it be?"

_**Normal POV**_

Meta Knight eventually plays the game and is having a hard time. He starts to sweat.

"I don't get it...Kirby made it seem so easy. Mabye it's the gloves."

Meta Knight proceeds to take them off but Kirby shouts.

"NO DON'T! NEVER IN THE HISTORY OF MY FRANCHISE HAVE YOU TAKEN THEM OFF...I THINK. IF YOU TAKE THEM OFF, IT'S LIKE DIVIDING BY ZERO." Kirby warned.

"I just have stubby arms like you!" Meta Knight said turning to him. "And you broke the forth wall."

"Oh...but still!" Kirby sighed.

Meta Knight kept playing for a few more minutes but ultimately lost nearly passing Kirby's score by one point.

"WHAT? NO! NO! NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I MUST PLAY AGAIN!" Meta Knight growled slamming a fist onto the game.

"Damn don't break the screen!" Galacta said surprised at the outburst.

"I'LL BREAK YOU FACE AND MASK!" Meta Knight snarled tackling Galacta.

**WEEEEEEEEEE-OOOOOOOOOO, WEEEEEEEEEEEE-OOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

The ship suddenly starts tilting right as an alarm goes off. Sword and Blade were fighting against the steering wheel making it turn too much.

"STOP HITTING ME THE SHIP IS TILTING!" Blade snarled pointing to the steering wheel.

"SHIT!" Sword grabbed the wheel and accidently spun it too much to the left.

Everyone slid to a wall. Tiff and Tuff were tackled by Kirby, Meta and Galalcta. Lololo and Lalala had no problem since they could fly and Galacta didn't have time to activate his wings.

"THE SHIP!" Meta and Galacta Knight raced out of the arcade room and towards the bridge where Sword and Blade were panicking.

_**Meta Knight's POV**_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING? THIS IS JUST LIKE "MADAGASCAR"...at least the first one. I ran as best as I could but the ship was tilting both ways. I kept slamming into the walls. I see Sword sliding straight to me face first. I laughed evily as I stretched out a fist. Sword headed straight for my fist and the space where his eyes were was coming close."

_**Sword's POV**_

"Oh this is going to hurt!"

_**Normal POV**_

"NO NO NO NO! AHHHH!"

Sword recieved an instant black eye from slamming into Meta Knight's fist. By this time, Galacta easily flew to the wheel and got it straightned out. Everyone sighed. Blade walked over to Sword who rubbed his head.

"Hey Blade, what did he get oursleves into this time?"

"Hell Sword, hell on a cruise ship!"

"Well at least nothing fell off!" Galacta Knight shrugged to a pissed off Meta-Knight.

Unknown to everyone, King Dedede and Escargoon had secretly invaded the ship hiding in crates...well they were...thanks to the ship's tilting, their crates slipped through a window and into the water.

"DAMN IT GALACTA KNIGHT! WE'LL GET ON THAT SHIP ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!' King Dedede swore busting out of his crate.

"WE SWEAR IT!" Escargoon yelled. "Hey isn't this just like-"

"Shut up Escargoon!" King Dedede grumbled as they continued to float out to sea following the Halberd.

"So Meta Knight...uh...mabye we can trade that jar of candy for no chances of a beating?" Blade asked nervously.

Meta Knight quietly walked over to the wheel and spun it right making Sword and Blade slide towards him. Meta Knight got both fists ready.

"NOT AGAIN! AHHHHH-"

_**POW! BAM! CRACK!**_

Kirby's view was covered by Tiff while the others laughed!

_**End of day 1.**_

* * *

_**I don't plan on so many days. Mabye 5,6 or 7 before they return to Dreamland. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Day 2

Chapter 3: Day 2

The built-in pool was where everybody was at today. Kirby, Tiff and Tuff were swimming around splashing each other, Lololo and Lalala were laying on some lounge chairs and Sword and Blade were seeing who could make the biggest cannonball. They both stood at an edge of the pool.

"I'm telling you I can make a giant splash!" Sword bragged.

"I don't think so Sword...you should see my splashes." Blade bragged back.

Meta Knight sat on the edge of the pool simply in deep thought. Kirby had previously tried to push Meta Knight in...but ended up getting punched into the pool.

"Meta Knight, you should join us." Tiff said.

"Yeah, stop being a lazy butt!" Tuff laughed.

"I don't plan on engaging in such...wet activites." Meta Knight shook his head.

Suddenly Sword and Blade cannonballed into the water making giant splashes nearly soaking Meta Knight.

"Watch it!" Meta Knight said scooting away.

"Sorry Meta Knight, hey Blade, mabye we could see who can tackle who the farthest in the water." Sword suggested.

"Great idea, let's do it!" Blade said as the swam to the edge of the pool.

Blade stood at the edge and could see Meta Knight on the other end still thinking about something. He was also watching his knights seemingly planning something. Sword got ready to run at Blade who faced him.

"Alright Sword...bring it!" Blade said spreading his arms out.

Sword charged Blade and with all his strength he tackled Blade far across the pool but only got halfway across before both making a giant splash. The others cheered, especially Kirby who playfully splashed Blade before letting him get back across the pool. Meta Knight face-palmed.

"Ugh...can they be any more childish?" Meta Knight groaned.

This time, Sword stood at the edge as Blade prepared to charge.

"Hey Blade, try to splash Meta Knight will ya?"

"Sure...I'll try!"

Meta Knight was too busy in his own thoughts to see Sword and Blade hit the water with a giant splash. This time, it soaked Meta Knight who gasped from the sudden rush of water. Water spilled through the mask and his cape felt heavy. His gloves felt uncomfortable but he still kept them on.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Sword and Blade laughed at Meta Knight who clenched his fists tightly.

"You two DARE splash me!" Meta Knight growled getting up.

"Aw come on Meta Knight...we were just having fun!" Sword shrugged.

Meta Knight's eyes glowed red with rage.

"Fun? I'll show you how to have fun!" Meta Knight snarled and started to chase Blade and Sword around the pool, slipping a few times in the process. Eventually Sword and Blade found themeselves trapped at the top of the diving board. They were on the end trying to keep balance while Meta Knight climbed the ladder and stood on the opposite end.

"Trapped huh?" Meta Knight smirked.

"W-w-wait Meta Knight let's talk about this!" Sword said holding up his hands.

Meta Knight slowly walked across the board making it wobble. Sword and Blade tried to regain their balance.

"Alright you two, I'm going to give you two choices...either you come over to me so I can kick your ass, or...you fall down to the pool and break your bones...which is it going to be?" Meta Knight asked taking out Galaxia.

Sword and Blade look down at the pool where the others weren't paying attention.

"Uh...mabye we can work something else out?" Blade suggested.

Meta Knight's response was to jump on the board. Sword and Blade flew into the sky and Meta Knight jumped up and sent a slash towards them knocking them far away across the pool, through a wall and right toward Galacta on the bridge.

"I see you two are having fun!" Galacta chuckled.

"Oh jump off the ship!" Blade growled.

Later the knights were drying themselves off and trying to avoid Meta Knight who was back in his room seemingly satisfied with himself. His happy mood was ruined when Galacta stepped in.

"I'm assuming you have been bullying your own knights!" Galacta said trying to get his rival mad.

"Bullying? I'm not bullying! Those two needed to be taught a lesson! Hey wait a minute...shouldn't you be steering? I hope you're not using Sword since he can't steer for shit!"

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Anyways, what's going on?"

"This time the ship is really on auto-pilot. Relax...stop being so scared about this ship getting a tiny dent." Galacta chuckled.

"IT'S MINE! I BUILT IT! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO OWN IT!" Meta Knight snarled.

_**Galacta's POV**_

"Okay seriously, Meta Knight must really love this ship! Why don't he just make out with it...unless he has. When will he accept that it's mine now? He abadoned it instead of repairing it. This is going to be a long cruise. Mabye I can make a bet."

_**Nomal POV**_

"Alright Meta Knight...how about this...if you can survive the rest of this cruise without complaining about how I run things...you can have it back. If you snap...it's mine!" Galacta paced around Meta Knight slowly until coming to a stop right in his face. "Unless of course you can't handle it..."

_**Meta Knight's POV**_

"He's doubting my powers? I can handle anything...I defeated this punk once, I've suffered through Dedede's rules, Nightmare, training Kirby...PIE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Surely I can handle a cruise!"

_**Normal POV**_

"What makes you think I can't handle it?" Meta Knight sneered.

"I know you...so far you beaten up Kirby, Sword and Blade...who's next...Tuff?"

Meta Knight growled. Galacta Knight held up a fist.

"Even better, me and you can settle this right here and now or you can deal with the cruise." Galacta held out a hand to shake while keeping his other hand in a fist.

After a few tense seconds, Meta Knight angrily shook Galacta's hand wanting to crush it.

"So we have a deal then!" Galacta Knight snickered.

"I'd engage in any challenge if it means I win!" Meta Knight said walking back to his bed. "Now if you would be so kind as to leave."

"Fine...but...it won't be the last time!" Galacta said finally before leaving.

But as soon as exits the room, he is tackled by Blade.

"HAHA! I DID IT SWORD!" Blade yelled running back to Sword laughing.

"UGH! IDIOTS!" Galacta face-palmed seeing Sword and Blade dancing in victory.

_**End of Day 2...**_

* * *

_**MK: I WILL WIN THE BET!**_

_**GK: No you won't!**_

_**MK: GGGRRRRR!**_

_**Kirby: Chill out!**_

_**Sword: Yeah we still got plenty of days left!**_

_**MK: Whatever!**_

_**Blade: What should we do next time?**_

_**GK: OOH! I got a plan! A very...sneaky plan!**_

_**MK: Oh joy!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Day 3

Chapter 4: Day 3

Galacta Knight decided to have a movie night and wanted to play a horror film. Sword however had a problem with horror films and Blade knew. They walked around the Halberd talking about it.

"What if I get a nightmare? Or one of us dies? Or...or Meta Knight divides by 0?" Sword began to panic.

"Dude chill, it's just a movie...fake, actors, sets, paint, props!" Blade tried to explain.

"I know but...if Galacta Knight's picking...the movie will probably be about him slaughtering people."

"You want me to hold your hand?"

"What, no! I'll be fine!"

"Whatever...chicken!" Blade taunted.

"Shut up! I'm not a chicken!" Sword shoved Blade.

"Yes you are, admit it!" Blade said and started walking him in circles like a chicken.

Sword shoved Blade again angrily.

"STOP THAT!" Sword snarled.

"Okay, okay fine...BABY!" Blade said laughing.

Sword roared and punched Blade into a wall. But before Blade could respond, Sword pinned him to the wall and was about to punch him again. Blade held up his hands.

"Sword...how about a bet?" Blade suggested.

"I never trust you with bets!" Sword said seemingly calming down.

"I'll never tease you again...if you can survive the movie!" Blade said.

"Alright...you're on!" Sword said before being interrupted by Galacta Knight.

"Oh don't worry Sword...you should be very entertained by the movie." Galacta Knight purred nudging Sword a bit.

_**Sword's POV**_

"Blade always win our bets! It's about time I win something for once! I'll show him, I'll show them all! All day I try to ask others on their opinions about horror movies. They seem to like them alot. And that damn Galacta Knight keeps teasing me about it! He's lucky I'm actually enjoying myself on thie cruise."

_**Blade's POV**_

"There is no way Sword will win! I always win! He's going to scream and run away, I just know it! In fact, I'm paying Galacta Knight to help me out with a little plan I have ready for later tonight."

_**Normal POV**_

Around 6:00, everyone was gathered in the the massive engine room where the movie was set up. The lights were off and the engine hummed rather soothingly. There were no seats so they had to sit on the floor. Sword was the last to walk in only to hear chuckles from Blade and some others. Sword ignored him and looked for a good spot. Unfortunately the last good seat was right next to Galacta Knight who offered the spot. Sword sighed and sat next to him.

"I didn't think you'd show!" Galacta teased.

"Ugh...well I did!" Sword crossed his arms.

He could see Kirby and Meta Knight sharing a few pieces of candy. Tiff and Tuff were talking and Lololo and Lalala were desperate for the movie to start. Blade eyed Sword constantly. He waved at Sword when he looked at him. Sword responded by flipping him off but Blade only laughed. Soon the movie began...it was about a young knight vilgilante going around brutalizing enemies and killing them in extreme ways. Hiding behind the actual engine of the ship was King Dedede and Escargoon who had snuck back on. They were horrified with the scenes. Tiff looked like she was going to throw up, Tuff wanted to scoot closer to the screen, Lololo and Lalala were wincing at the violent scenes, Kirby and Meta Knight nearly choked on their candies, Blade kept watching Sword who had his arms wrapped around his folded legs while Galacta at laughed the blood and gore.

"You're insane!" Sword sneered to Galacta.

"I can be at some points!" Galacta chuckled.

Unfortunately for Blade...Sword survived the movie and both were walking back to their roooms.

"Damn it...I thought I had you!" Blade snarled.

"It wasn't that bad! What? You expect to run away or hide in Galacta knight's wings?"

"Yeah!"

"Well too bad!"

As Sword got to his room, Blade whispered to him.

"You may have won the battle, but you haven't won the war!" Blade shouted before taking off running.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sword wondered.

Very late that night...about 1:00...Sword tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep at all. All he could think about was that movie. He needed to sleep but...something was telling him to wake up. When he did, he felt cold. He saw the window was open and he could feel the wind blow against his armor.

"Strange, I don't remember the window being open."

Sword went to close the window and proceeded out of the room to get some water. Suddenly...

_**BANG! SMASH! CRASH!**_

Sword jumped at the noise and looked around.

"WHO'S THERE? BLADE IF THAT'S YOU I WILL KNOCK YOU OFF THE SHIP!" Sword snarled and went to grab his sword...only to find it gone. "MY SWORD! IT'S GONE!"

Sword began to panic and look around the room. It was dark and he needed to find a light switch. But for some reason it didn't come on!

"Stupid light switch! Ugh, what now?" Sword sneered walking back into the hallway.

"POYO!" Kirby's voice could be heard down the hallway.

Sword noticed a shadow of Kirby racing away. Sword ran after him.

"KIRBY WAIT! WHAT WAS THAT NOISE? WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Sword yelled out.

But the more he picked up speed, the faster Kirby became. Sword didn't stop running and he heard more noises.

_**BOOM! CRASH!**_

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Sword yelled.

Finally Kirby came to a stop and turned around. Sword stopped a few feet away from him.

"Kirby! Why are you running around? Where is my sword? What are those noises?" Sword asked frantically but got no answer.

Kirby just stood there for a moment before starting up his inhaling ability.

"OH COME ON! KIRBY CUT IT OUT, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!" Sword said trying to run back.

But the power was too strong and Sword knew this wasn't like Kirby. Suddenly, Sword finds himself heading straight into Kirby's mouth.

"AAHH! LET ME OUT OF HERE! LET ME OUT! KIRBY STOP THIS!" Sword struggled to get out but it was too dark.

After a few more minutes of thrashing, he was eventually spat out and Kirby quickly got away. Sword realized he was now back at the pool. He looked around and spotted some kind of body in the water. Around the body was red liquid. Sword walked over to the other side of the pool to get a better look...there he was shocked to see none other than Blade face-down in the water.

"WHAT? BLADE NO! BLADE! BLADE! NO NO NO! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! NO!" Sword shrieked diving into the water and taking Blade's body placing it on the ground.

He looked all over Blade's body. Nothing made him look alive.

"Blade! Are you really gone?" Sword asked the body.

Suddenly, Blade's arms yanked up and he groaned.

"Blade what's wrong?" Sword asked.

Suddenly Blade grabbed Sword's neck and strangled him.

"SWORD...SWORD...MUST...DIE...MUST...FEED!" Blade growled and wrestled Sword into a headlock.

"AAAHHHHH! GET OFF ME YOU ZOMBIE!" Sword yelled head-butting Blade and running away. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

As Sword ran far out of Blade's sights...Blade chuckled revealing himself to be perfectly fine.

"Best prank ever!" Blade chuckled before continuing his zombie prank.

Sword ran down a few hallways and even used the trolleys to make his run faster. Eventually he heard the sirens go off again and the ship tilted left and right. Sword slid around hitting the walls and making things fall on him from the walls.

"OW OW OW!" Sword tried to regain control but he had nothing to grip onto.

After a few more minutes, the ship stopped moving and the sirens cut off.

"Why did that happen, I thought Galacta Knight stopped the ship for tonight!" Sword thought and made his way to the bridge.

But unfortunately before he could get to the door to the bridge, he could see Meta Knight blocking his path. Sword came to a stop in front of him. He could see Meta Knight's eyes were red and, as usual, his cape was wrapped around him.

"META KNIGHT HELP ME! WHAT'S GOING ON? FIRST KIRBY TRIES TO EAT ME, BLADE IS A ZOMBIE, AND THEN THE SHIP WAS MOVING AROUND! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Sword cried.

But for some reason...Meta Knight just stared at him without answering. But his eyes remained red. Sword thought this was strange.

"Meta Knight? You okay? Did I do something wrong? Tell me!" Sword was desperate for an answer.

But Meta Knight stayed perfectly still and not a word came. Sword walking closer to examine him. Meta Knight was as still as a rock and his eyes stared lazers into Sword's. Sword began to move left and right but Meta Knight's eyes remained focused ahead of him. Sword looked behind him but no one was there. The dark hallway was making this very uncomfortable.

"Meta Knight...is that even you?" Sword asked getting in Meta Knight's face waving his hand in front of him.

Sword poked Meta Knight but he didn't react. Sword began thinking this was just some big toy that someone made. Sword began poking Meta Knight some more but to responses. He poked him, rubbed him, patted him...nothing. Meta Knight continued to stare.

"Oh I see, one of the guys must have made a training dummy. But why is it out here?"

Sword was totaly convinced it wasn't the real Meta Knight enough to lower his master's arms and give a little shove. He started laughing.

"This is actually kinda fun." Sword said. "Only the real Meta Knight would kick my ass right now."

He proceeds to smack Meta Knight and taunt him. Then he starts pretending to box with Meta Knight.

"What are ya gonna do now Meta Knight? Huh? You ain't tougher than me! I'll give ya a left, then a right, and then an uppercut." Sword began hopping in place demonstrating his attacks.

Sword started to get bored and then tried something he'd never thought he get a chance to do. He proceeded to touch Meta Knight's mask. Never did he ever get this chance. Finally he got the mask off without Meta Knight making a move. Sword gasped at his leader. He looked exactly like Kirby. He held the mask in his hands confused.

"Uh...this is strange!" Sword said.

Then he noticed Galaxia hanging on Meta Knight's back. He gulped wondering why would a training dummy have Galaxia. He took his chances and went to grab it, but as it nearly had in it in his grasps, a hand suddenly latches onto his mouthplate. Sword jumps at this and sees Meta Knight's hand pulling on it. As he struggles to get the hand off, Meta Knight's other hand comes up and punches him back. Sword is shocked at this.

"Wait a minute...training dummies can't move on their own...ooooohhhh shit!" Sword cringed realizing he had been fooling around with the REAL Meta Knight.

Meta Knight takes out Galaxia and walks towards Sword threateningly making a primal growl. Sword backs up.

"I'M SORRY META KNIGHT! I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS YOU! YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! I WAS WORRIED! DON'T HURT ME!" Sword begged.

Suddenly Blade, still pretending to be a zombie, came running up the hallway.

"KILL SWORD...MUST FEED ON ARMOR!" Blade yelled and lunged for Sword.

Sword grabbed Blade just before he could get tackled and threw his aside, not realizing there was an open window. Blade was thrown clear off the ship and down below.

"BLADE NO!" Sword yelled looking out the window.

Blade roared as he plunged into the water...and not resurfing. Sword screamed in horror not seeing Meta Knight still coming at him with Galaxia. That was it...Sword went into rage.

"THAT'S IT META KNIGHT, GIVE ME GALAXIA!" Sword snarled and tackled Meta Knight.

The two wrestled for a good 5 minutes before Sword defeated Meta Knight by seemingly knocking him out. Sword stormed into the bridge to see Galacta Knight bruised and battered on the ground next to the steering wheel.

"GALACTA, JUST WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Sword demanded still holding Galaxia.

"They...they got me..." Galacta Knight struggled to say as he got up and used the steering wheel for support.

"Who did? Don't play games with me!" Sword snarled holding Galaxia to Galacta's neck.

"It doesn't matter who...but why would you kill me if...if there will be no one else who could steer? You can't steer for shit!" Galacta Knight chuckled that last part.

Sword growled in annoyance before suddenly, Kirby and Meta Knight came into the room now as zombies.

"GET...MY...SWORD..." Meta Knight said.

"POYO...POYO...POYO!" Kirby said.

"STAY BACK!" Sword yelled turning to them.

Suddenly, Galacta took out his lance and got in front of Sword.

"Bring it zombie scumbags!" Galacta said and charged them.

Meta Knight charged first but suddenly.

_**STAB!**_

Sword watches in horror as Meta Knight is stabbed, faked of course, by Galacta and goes down.

"META KNIGHT!"

Galacta turns the wheel making Meta Knight slide out a window falling into the sea as well. Kirby stands his ground and starts his inhaling abilty. Even though Galacta is too heavy, a large box is suddenly smashed into him and he ends up eaten by Kirby.

"GALACTA KNIGHT NO!"

Then, Kirby turns on Sword and sucks him up as well.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! NO NO NO!" Sword yelled entering the darkness.

"SWORD! WAKE UP! WAKE UP MAN!" Came a voice.

Sword awoke to find himself in bed. It was morning and the ship was moving. He saw that Kirby, Blade, Meta Knight and Galacta Knight were standing beside the bed looking at him confused.

"Looks like someone had a bad dream!" Blade chuckled.

"But...I thought you were all dead! I thought I was dead!" Sword said frantically.

"You hit your head harder than I thought!" Kirby said pointing to the huge bandage on Sword's head.

"So it was a dream...and I just hit my head?" Sword asked.

"Well...not exactly..." Galacta said smirking to Meta Knight.

"I don't understand."

"Well let's just say...sometimes if you're too scared to watch a movie...then you shouldn't watch it at all...it will lead to dangreous consequences!" Meta Knight as the others nodded.

"No, this couldn't have been a dream. I remembered everything." Sword groaned.

"Sorry, don't remembering anyting...only you spazzing out overnight and slamming into a wall." Blade explained as the others left. "Look I'll bring you some food, you need to rest."'

"Okay..." Sword felt and defeated.

Once Blade was gone...Sword noticed he had the window open and groaning came from the walls.

"Blade...hurry back please..." Sword pulled the cover up closer to him.

Down the hallway, the others were laughing.

"Think he had enough?" Kirby asked.

"Yeah...he-he...that was an awesome prank." Blade snickered.

"I wouldn't waste a lot of time talking about it though!" Galacta Knight warned.

"Why...he won't find out!" Blade said as Meta, Galacta and Kirby turned to him.

"True...but just remember Blade...not everything...is what is seems." Meta Knight warmed.

Blade tilted his head in confusion. Suddenly Meta Knight pulls out Galaxia and creates a wave of energy that makes him, Galacta and Kirby vanish into thin air. Blade just stands there shocked. After a few more seconds he starts running away screaming.

_**End of day 3...**_


	5. Chapter 5: Day 4

Chapter 5: Day 4

"Ready Blade?"

"READY!"

Sword and Blade were in a hallway playing bowling using each other. It was Blade's turn to be the ball and Sword aimed for the empty bottles at the other end of the hallway. Lots of grease was spilled all over the floor to gain more speed. Sword tossed Blade down the hallway and he slid very fast.

"Come on strike, come on strike!" Sword clenched his fists in desperation.

Just as Blade was about to hit the bottles, Meta Knight turns down that corner and gets slammed by Blade and the bottles, breaking them in the process. Sword whooped with joy.

"AW YEAH! STRIKE! AND BONUS FOR HITTING META KNIGHT!" Sword jumped around pumping his fists in the air.

Blade was on top of Meta Knight in a daze. Meta Knight growled.

"Oh hey Meta Knight...how's it been?" Blade asked nervously.

Sword was too busy enjoying his victory to hear Blade getting beaten up. But Sword's celebration was cut short when he recieves Blade to the face.

"He's pissed!" Blade sighed picking him and Sword up.

"What are you two doing playing bowling in the hallway?" Meta Knight asked.

"We're bored...and it seemed fun!" Blade answered.

"Yeah...your definition of fun is deadly!" Meta Knight face-palmed.

"Oh come on...what about Sword? He thought it would be fun to try and cook by himself...did you see King Dedede's face?" Blade reminded them.

_**Flashback...**_

"Hey Blade...is this enough temperature?"

"Did you read the book?"

"What book?"

"..."

"What?"

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

"WHAT THE HELL!" King Dedede yells.

"Ooh, you're in trouble now!" Blade snickered.

"KIRBY DID IT!" Sword yelled.

_**Present...**_

"Well it was just that one time!" Sword snarled.

"That was the day before the cruise." Meta Knight said.

"Whatever...I can do it...just watch!" Sword walked off.

"Should I warn Galacta Knight?" Blade asked.

"Yes..." Meta knight said as they walked off as well.

Sword walked into the kitchen and looked around. He didn't know what he should make. He just stared at the oven controls.

"Hmm, well besides candy...I really like pie!" Sword shrugged.

He put the oven on a certain temperature and got out some supplies. Meanwhile, Blade and Kirby were bouncing on Blade's bed and seemed to be having fun. Meta Knight walked in.

"I'm assuming you're not bored anymore!" Meta Knight said.

"Nope, nothing!" Blade said doing flips.

"JOIN US!" Kirby yelled doing his own tricks.

"I would I?" Meta Knight asked.

"See, that's why your boring!" Blade said.

"I am not boring!" Meta Knight scoffed.

"Yes you are!" Kirby joined in.

"I don't need to prove it...I have never been boring!" Meta Knight said.

"Quit lying Meta Knight, besides, you've been boring us since the beginning of the cruise!" Blade said grabbing a pillow and smacking Kirby off the bed. "Ohh, that's gonna leave a mark."

Kirby responded by grabbing a pillow and knocking Blade off the bed. Meta Knight watched slightly amused as the two armed themselves with pillows and began to circle each other. Kirby and Blade began hitting each other with the pillows playfully and they laughed. Finally after a minute Blade accidently smacks Meta Knight with a pillow.

"Oops, sorry Meta Knight!" Blade backed up.

Meta Knight adjusted his mask then picked up a pillow. Blade and Kirby watched with worry...they thought Meta Knight was going to sufficate them. Instead, Meta Knight smacked Blade into a wall with the pillow. Kirby jumped back but not enough to avoid getting smacked to the floor. Meta Knight jumped onto the bed.

"Okay if that's the way it has to be!" Meta Knight smirked.

All three started a big pillow brawl. Each hit the others rather roughly. So far Meta Knight had been knocked into the bed, walls and closet. Kirby bounced around the walls and tried to shield himself from with other pillows on the bed. Blade was dodging more than hitting giving him an advantage. Back in the kitchen, Sword was getting very nervous. While he successfully finished making the pie, he didn't know what kind he made. He had just added a bunch of stuff. He called Tiff to see if she could taste it first.

"Seriously, Sword I thought you can handle almost anything." Tiff said.

"Please Tiff, just try it!" Sword said pushing over to her.

Tiff didn't seem hesitant at all and ended up eating a piece. Sword watched with worry and looked at her face. She smile after gulping.

"Sword this pie is excellent...better than any of the Waddle Dee's pies." Tiff said patting the relieved Sword on the back.

"Aw thanks Tiff, at least I didn't blow up anything." Sword said. "I wonder what the others will think."

Now, Lololo and Lalala had joined the pillow fight and were about to take out Kirby. Lololo dodged a pillow thrown by Blade and flew at him. Kirby was about to hit Lalala.

"You wouldn't hit a girl now would ya?" Lalala asked.

Kirby backed off giving Lololo a chance to knock Kirby across the room.

"Nice one!" Lololo laughed high-fiving her.

But unfortunatly both are taken out by Meta Knight. Meta Knight was on a roll, he pummeled Blade mercilessly with two pillows then battered Lololo and Lalala leaving just him and kirby. Kirby was on the ground weak from the battle. Meta Knight stood on the bed towering over Kirby.

"Just you and me Kirby. Time to finish this!" Meta Knight smirked.

With all his might he smashed his pillow onto Kirby but didn't look happy when he heard Kirby scream.

"OW MY ARM!" Kirby yelled grabbing his left arm.

"SHIT! KIRBY YOU OKAY?" Meta Knight said carefully lifting up Kirby.

"Oh nice going Meta Knight, you broke his arm!" Blade snarled.

"Hey I don't need to hear it from you! After all, you started this!" Meta Knight growled.

"Yeah well you joined in!" Blade shoved Meta Knight.

"You wanna start something?" Meta Knight challenged shoving Blade.

"GUYS STOP IT! FIGHTING WILL NOT HELP KIRBY'S ARM!" Lololo yelled keeping the two apart.

Kirby was busy being comforted by Lalala who was getting ready to take him to Galacta Knight. Just then, Tiff, Tuff and Sword came in with the pie.

"Hey guys, what happened to Kirby?" Sword asked setting the pie down.

"Meta Knight broke his arm!" Blade sneered casting a glance to him.

"Come on, I'll take him to Galacta Knight!" Tiff said.

"Hey what's the matter with you two?" Tuff asked the pissed off Meta Knight and Blade.

"Nothing!" Blade snarled. "Hey Sword, did you make that?"

"All by myself!" Sword said happily. "It's really good!"

"What kind is it?" Meta Knight asked.

"PIE FLAVOR! No not really, but it's all different kinds of flavors!" Sword said as everyone took a piece.

A bit later...Galacta Knight was taking care of Kirby's arm. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Kirby asked.

"I was watching the surveillance cameras earlier...and I don't recall Sword turning off the stove correctly." Galacta Knight said.

"Uh-oh!" Kirby thought.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

"SWORD!" Blade face-palmed.

"GALACTA KNIGHT DID IT!"

_**End of day 4...**_


	6. Chapter 6: Day 5

Chapter 6: Day 5

Galcta Knight comes in to check up on Meta Knight who is standing in a hallway looking out through a window. Meta Knight could feel his presence and sighed.

"What is it now Galacta Knight?" Meta Knight grumbled.

"I see you survived half of the week, only a few more days before we return to Dreamland." Galacta Knight reminded him with a smirk.

"Yes and so far I've beaten people up, got beat up, lost an acrade game, tossed around like a toy, soaked, slipped out of the ship, hit with bottles and recently I broke Kirby's arm in a pillow fight. What's next, find my car and plow into the ship's engine?" Meta Knigt complained.

"Why would your car be on the ship?" Galacta Knight asked.

"I don't know...but that reminds me, I can't find it. The keys are also gone!" Meta Knight said.

"I thought Sword and Blade crashed it!" Galacta Knight said.

"THEY DID WHAT? THEY DIDN'T TELL ME THEY CRASHED IT! WHERE DID THEY CRASH IT?"

"Let's just say, Whispy Woods was pissed!"

"THAT'S IT! THOSE TWO ARE OFF THIS SHIP!" Meta Knight ran away.

"He-he, I should have done this a long time ago!" Galacta Knight walked away satisfied.

Sword and Blade were busy in the arcade playing a few games. They were too occupied to notice Meta Knight go over by the plugs and slash them with Galaxia. They groaned.

"AW WHAT!" Sword yelled.

"NO COME ON, I WAS ON THE LAST LEVEL!" Blade whined.

That's when they saw Meta Knight standing behind them with shredded cords in his hands. They nervously laugh.

"Meta Knight you look mad...like always...what did we do now?" Sword asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that you crashed my car? And that's why I can never find it!" Meta Knight snarled trying to keep his cool.

"Oh yeah...hey Blade, didn't we crash the car into Whispy Woods?" Sword asked.

"Yeah...and he was pissed!" Blade said. "Sorry Meta Knight, Whispy destroyed what was left of it. On the bright side, he didn't vow revenge!"

Meta Knight dropped the cords and clenched his fists tightly.

"WHO...WAS...DRIVING?" Meta Knight snarled as his eyes glowed a dark shade of red.

"Uh...you see, that's hard to explain!" Sword rubbed the back of his head.

_**Flashback...**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sword and Blade can't control the runaway car as the brakes were broken. Both kept spinning the wheel frantically wanting to gain control. They had smashed through a wall in the castle, destroyed a few market stands in Cappy Town and accidently used Kirby's house as a ramp. Right now they were in the forests crashing into bushes and bumping into rocks.

"BLADE DON'T SPIN IT THAT WAY!"

"STOP PRESSING THE GAS!"

At some point before that, Meta Knight had installed a second seat. Blade was leaning over the car to take the wheel while Sword messed around with the pedals. They were getting very close to Whispy himself.

"SHIT WE GOT TO STOP! WE'RE GOING TO HIT WHISPY!" Sword yelled as they end up going up a hill, high into the air and-

_**SMASH!**_

Sword and Blade had crashed the car right on top of Whispy who was trying to get some sleep. They were shaken off Whispy and fell on the ground.

"Oh...hey Whispy...it's been awhile!" Sword laughed nervously.

"YOU CRASH A FUCKING CAR ON MY HEAD?" Whispy growled.

"Uh...sorry?" Blade said backing up.

As they tried to run, roots began to come out of the ground and grab the knights.

"Where do you think you're going?" Whispy smirked.

"Oh shit!" Blade gulped.

_**Present...**_

"So...yeah...blame Whispy!" Sword said rubbing his hands.

Meta Knight didn't say a word but instead he grabbed Sword's shoulders and Sword knew he was going to die!

"I was only trying to stop the car Meta Knight. After all, the brakes were broken anyway." Sword explained.

"And just where did you two have to go that you needed my car?" Meta Knight asked.

"Uh...for a drive! Heh...I'm surprised you and Whispy are the only ones mad at us about it!" Sword said.

"Why?"

"Well, we crashed into Kirby's house also...but he didn't get mad!" Sword pointed out.

"Yeah... and we smashed into things in Cappy Town. No one was mad!" Blade said.

"How do you know Kirby isn't plotting revenge and this cruise wasn't a minor setback?" Meta Knight smirked.

"We don't know at all! Okay now you got us worried!" Blade said.

"You two owe me a car! When we get back to Dreamland, you will both get my car from Whispy."

"Fine...but I got to tell you...I never thought I'd see an angry face like his in my life!" Sword said rubbing the back of his head.

"You two will see Dark Meta Knight if you two don't do what I say!" Meta Knight growled.

"Alright! But let's pray Whispy isn't pissed."

**_VROOM! VROOM!_**

"What's that?" Blade asked.

Suddenly, Galacta Knight and Kirby come racing by the room in Galacta's new car. It looked similar to Meta Knight's car.

"YEE-HAW!" Kirby screamed as they drifted around corners.

"When did Galacta get a car?" Sword asked.

Later...Galacta Knight and Kirby were doing laps around the bridge leaving countless tire marks around the room. Meta Knight, Sword and Blade walk in seeing the commotion.

"GALACTA KNIGHT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Meta Knight yelled.

The car stopped and Galacta Knight smirked.

"Oh hello Meta Knight! I see Sword and Blade are still alive. Anyways, I bet you're wondering what Whispy could possibly have done to your car?"

"YES!"

"Well it's right here all customized to my specifications. I never gave Whispy no trouble so he let me have it! I own it just like the ship!"

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Meta Knight screamed.

"Uh Meta Knight, remember the bet?" Kirby reminded him.

"GGGRRRR, I WANT THAT BACK AFTER I WIN THE BET!" Meta Knight demanded.

"Sure, you can have both! But they're mine right now!" Galacta Knight said. "Hey Kirby, a lap around the ship?"

"YES PLEASE!" Kirby cheered.

As they took off, Meta Knight noticed Sword and Blade were gone.

"Where did they go?" Meta Knight said taking out Galaxia upon seeing a window open.

"ABANDON SHIP!" Both knights yelled falling into the ocean.

"They'll have to come back up here at some point." Meta Knight smirked.

_**Nightime...**_

"Any time now...

"..."

"Uh...guys?"

"..."

"They know how to swim right?" Dark Meta Knight suddenly appeared.

"Of course...I think...mabye...OH SHIT!" Meta knight jumps off as well.

Dark Meta Knight just watches before recieving a call somehow from Whispy.

"Payback's a bitch!" Whispy chuckles.

"You're creepy...for a tree!"

"Oh go back to the Mirror World!"

_**End of Day 5...**_

* * *

_**Meta Knight: I thought you two could swim!**_

_**Sword: Actually we could!**_

_**Blade: BUT WE GOT EATEN BY A SHARK AND HAD TO KILL IT!**_

_**Sword: The horror!**_

_**Galacta Knight: Wimps!**_

_**Whispy: Tell me about it!**_

_**Kirby: HOW DID YOU-**_

_**Dark Meta Knight: Too hard to explain right now!**_

_**Kirby: Hey Whispy can I have an apple?**_

_**Whispy: Sure! **_


	7. Chapter 7: Day 6

Chapter 7: Day 6

Meta Knight awakes the next morning hearing the sounds of his former race-car racing down the hallway. He groaned fed up with this cruise. By this time Galacta Knight had turned the ship around to head back to Dreamland and they should be there by tomorrow night. He was glad and finally he could get his ship back...and car.

"GO FASTER!" Kirby cheered from behind Galacta Knight who was driving.

"Of course!" Galacta Knight agreed.

"Alright who's steering now?" Meta Knight asked walking into the hallway.

"Blade...remember what I said, Sword can't steer or drive for shit!" Galacta Knight explained stopping the car.

"After helping to crash my car into Whispy Woods, why would you allow Blade to steer this ship. He'd probably sink it!" Meta Knight complained.

"Relax, we're about to go back to the bridge anyways. Right after this last lap!" Galacta Knight takes off down the hallway in a blurr with Kirby screaming with joy.

The two began laughing and not looking at where they were going. And soon they slammed into a pole crushing the front end and the airbags came out revealing two female versions of Kirby's species. Both Galacta and Kirby's faces landed straight in the middle of the bags. Galacta Knight giggled.

"Heh, alright!" Galacta said muffled.

Meta Knight facepalmed and went to the bridge himself. There was Blade seemingly dozing off on the controls. Meta Knight walked over and yanked on Blade's hair.

"AAAHH! AHHH! WE'RE GOING DOWN! ABANDON SHIP NOW! INTRUDERS!" Blade yelled pressing nearly every single button on the console. Sirens blared, the ship tilted and the boosters were activated making the Halberd shoot off nearly at light speed.

"BLADE KNIGHT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Meta Knight yelled. "SLOW DOWN!"

"WHICH BUTTON?" Blade said pressing a big red button!

_**ACTIVATING NUCLEAR MISSLE! TARGET: DREAMLAND! EXACT TARGET: KING DEDEDE'S CASTLE! T-MINUS 10 SECONDS.**_

"That doesn't sound bad!" Blade huffed.

"WE LIVE THERE DUMBASS!" Meta Knight snarled. "TURN IT OFF!"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I KNOW HOW?"

"PRESS SOMETHING!"

Blade slams his fist on a green button and hears a-

_**POW!**_

_**MISSLE LAUNCHED EARLY! WARNING: NEVER HAVE BLADE CONTROL HALBERD AGAIN...THANK YOU!**_

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Blade yelled grabbing his head.

The missle shoots out from the top of the Halberd and disappears far ahead of everybody. There was silence on the Halberd as it finally slowed down.

"Well, mabye now we'll know how far we are to Dreamland." Blade shrugged.

Suddenly...

_**KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

A huge nuclear explosion could be seen as big as a giant tornado. The whole sky turned orange and red. Meta Knight fell to his knees while Blade escaped. King Dedede and Escargoon who were still hiding on the Halberd screamed.

_**MISSILE LAUNCHED...HAVE A NICE DAY META KNIGHT!**_

"BLADE!" Meta Knight turned to find Blade gone. "Now where is he?"

Blade had escaped to Sword's room who seemed to be changing his appearance and looking stressed.

"Sword what are you doing?" Blade asked.

"Remember when we were bandits before working for Meta Knight?" Sword asked grabbing a mace from the wall.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I figured since we only have today and tomorrow of this cruise. Why don't we relive our old life?" Sword offered handing Blade an axe. Blade smirked.

"That's an excellent idea." Blade said.

Both knights began dressing in their criminal outfits and laughed evily.

"Wait...who are going to steal money from?" Blade asked.

"Nobody, we're just going to terrorize everybody. I am sick and tired of being pushed around, getting beaten up and chased. Plus Dark Meta Knight convinced me to do this." Sword said gripping the mace.

"Where is he?"

"Somewhere!"

"But you're right, it's about time we get revenge for the others smacking us around all this week! Let's do it!"

So Sword and Blade set out together to torture everyone on the ship. Besides, torture, they mainly wanted to take out Meta Knight and Galacta Knight so they can take over the ship. But they needed a secret weapon...Kirby! They began threatening Tiff and Tuff over where Kirby was but they wouldn't tell them. They were chased but luckily Tiff and Tuff got away. Sword and Blade continued their search but found Lololo and Lalala trying to avoid them. The knights were pissed that they couldn't fly. Kirby had been warned by Dark Meta Knight about Sword and Blade so Kirby began hiding as well. He was trying to get to the bridge before they do.

"Come out kirby! We're not going to hurt you!" Sword called out smacking his mace in a hand.

"You can't hide forever pinky!" Blade said swinging his axe around.

Kirby could see their shadows exiting the acrade room and he split down the hallway. Meanwhile, Galacta Knight was comforting a completely insane Meta Knight.

"WHY'D YOU INVITE THEM?" Meta Knight cried on the floor next to Galacta Knight who had an arm around him.

"I didn't expect them to go insane!" Galacta Knight sighed. "Mabye time in the closet broke them!"

Back with the other knights, as they raced down a hallway. They spotted Dedede and Escargoon attempting to take food out of the ship's new food vault. When they spotted the knights they dropped the food they were carrying.

"OH! Uh hey knights. You don't mind us taking some food do ya?" Dedede nervously asked.

Sword and Blade look at each other before turning back to them.

"GET THEM!"

Both knights attack Dedede and Escargoon before tossing them back off the ship!

"WE'RE COMING FOR YOU KIRBY!" Both knights yelled.

Kirby could hear them and started to run faster and faster to the bridge. But Sword and Blade were using the trolley and caught up to Kirby. Blade tackled Kirby but somehow he was able to slip away and back up into a corner.

"Where are you going Kirby?" Blade snarled.

"Got some place to be?" Sword asked.

"Away from you crazy people! What's wrong with you two? You were completely fine earlier!" Kirby said.

"We're getting revenge on Meta Knight for his constant abuse on us!" Sword explained.

"And you need me because?"

"He'll give in to our demands if he sees we got you hostage!" Blade said.

"STAY AWAY! OR BETTER YET, TAKE THIS!" Kirby unleashes his inhaling ability.

"KIRBY SHUT IT OFF NOW!" Blade demanded.

Suddenly, Kirby sucked up Sword and spat him back out at Blade making them tumble back. That's when Dark Meta Knight came over frantically.

"KIRBY HERE!" Dark Meta Knight tossed his Galaxia.

Kirby ate the sword and became Dark Sword Kirby! Sword was shocked.

"DARK META KNIGHT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sword yelled.

"Simply changing sides, I'm just that evil!" Dark Meta Knight smirked.

Kirby charged at both knights and entered a duel. He was quite impressive. He dodged every blow and attempted some shots of his own. However, Dark Meta Knight was only using this as a distraction. He summoned someone else from the Mirror World. But before the summoning could be completed, Meta Knight comes towards them with his car fully fixed and he was pissed.

"I'M GOING TO RUN YOU BOTH OVER!" Meta Knight snarled picking up speed.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! WE GIVE UP!" Both frightened knights said running off.

Just then, a mirror world version of Wolfwrath teleports himself in front of the others.

"AAHH! WOLFWRATH? I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!" Meta Knight snarls taking out Galaxia.

"Only in this world...hey Kirby!"

"Hey Wolfwrath!"

"I guess with Blade and Sword hiding now, you're assistance is no longer required." Dark Meta Knight.

"Damn it...I come all this way! Can I eat first though?" Wolfwrath said.

"Uh sure...in the food vault!" Kirby pointed out. "By the way Meta Knight, aren't you still going to-"

_**VROOM!**_

Kirby couldn't finished when Meta Knight raced down the hallway still continuing pursuit on the two knights who actually thought Meta Knight wasn't chasing them anymore. They were severely wrong when they heard the car's engine coming closer to them.

_**End of Day 6...**_

* * *

_**Galacta Knight: I'm honestly getting tired of all of you! At least tomorrow is the last day!**_

_**Kirby: I agree! *High fives GK***_

_**Sword: *Covered in tire marks* UGH! Damn it Dark Meta Knight why did you suggest such an idea?**_

_**Dark Meta Knight: Hey, you two idiots agreed to it! You didn't have to!**_

_**Blade: *Covered in tire marks* Whatever, I knew this cruise would be hell!**_

_**Meta Knight: You two will never learn!**_

_**Kirby: By the way, who put in those airbags?**_

_**Galacta Knight: Me! Though I did plan to put pie-shaped airbags in once I give it back to Meta Knight!**_

_**Meta Knight: Punk!**_

_**Sword and Blade: *Laugh***_

_**Meta Knight: YOU WANNA GET RUN OVER AGAIN?**_

_**Sword: No!**_

_**Blade: Yes!**_

_**Sword: WHAT?**_


	8. Chapter 8: THE LAST DAY!

Chapter 8: LAST DAY!

It was finally time, the last day of the brutal cruise. Meta Knight could finally get his ship back and his car. He layed on his bed satisfied. The event wasn't all bad. He got to beat up people and eat candy! He still had a jar of candy beside his bed and was eating some chocolate right now. Though something didn't feel right. Not all morning had he heard anything out of the ordinary. It was very quiet...too quiet. He got off his bed, hid his candy jar in his cape and looked out the window. It was raining that morning. Easy to keep everyone's spirit down. He wondered where everyone else was. He checked his clock which read 9:00 am. They must be eating breakfast.

_**Meta Knight's POV**_

"This is very strange. After everything I've had to go through. And this is how everyone decides to treat the final day. I must get to the bottom of this...AND I WILL! I had to check the kitchen first...knowing Sword and Blade...they always wanted to be chefs. While I had to admit Sword made a really good pie, he would probably mess everything else up. And so, I headed to the kitchen."

_**Normal POV**_

Meta Knight walks in to see Sword stirring something in a bowl humming a song. He seems not to notice Meta Knight at first until he sees that his he doesn't need to stir anymore.

"Oh hey Meta Knight...how was your sleep?" Sword simply asked making sure he stirred enough.

"It was...fine. But...what are you doing? Where's Blade?" Meta Knight asked watching Sword grab something from a shelve.

"I don't know where he went, but as you can see here I got to finish this little...surprise!" Sword said not looking at him.

"Let me guess, no crazy pranks or silly adventures today?" Meta Knight asked.

"Meta Knight would you mind coming at a later time? I'm very busy!" Sword said slightly ignoring him.

"Fine...but I'll be watching you!" Meta Knight said leaving.

Meta Knight walked down a hallway confused. He proceeded to the acrade room where Tuff was playing a game without making any loud outbursts.

"Tuff, is there something I should know about?" Meta Knight asked.

"Not really, unless you're talking about how nobody else is in here playing these cool games!" Tuff shrugged not taking his eyes off the screen.

Meta Knight took that as a "No" and walked out continuing his search. Still no commotion...just silence. As he turned a corner he spots Blade talking to Kirby about something. It looked like they were arguing but Blade held up a thumbs up showing that they were just talking. Blade walks away after both of them nod. Kirby then proceeds to look around before walking in another direction. Meta Knight squints his eyes.

"I must speak to Kirby! Only he truly listens to me these days! He must know why everyone seems...different!" Meta Knight said and quietly followed Kirby.

Kirby hadn't turned around once and kept on walking. Meta Knight walked calmly behind him. After a bit more walking...Meta Knight was getting tired and finally make himself known.

"Kirby!"

Kirby spun around scared. Meta Knight walked up to him.

"What is going on around here? Why is everything so silent?" Meta Knight asked.

"I don't know...guess it's the rain or something!" Kirby shrugged.

Just then some lightning could be heard striking. The ship's lights flickered.

"Yeah...probably the weather!" Kirby said.

"And you're not up to anything strange?" Meta Knight asked.

"No...why? I'm just taking a walk! Can't a pink puffball like me do that?" Kirby asked slightly annoyed by all the questions.

When Kirby left, Meta Knight was shocked. Never had kirby simply decided to ignore Meta Knight. But before Meta Knight could respond, Kirby was already gone!

"Okay this day is getting weirder and weirder!" Meta Knight sighed deciding to find someone else.

This time, he spotted Lololo and Lalala talking to Blade about something. Why was Blade talking to everybody? Meta Knight knew only Blade was going to give him the answers he needed. But while he was thinking, he didn't notice Lololo and Lalala flying away. When he came out of his thoughts, Blade was on the move again...but he was running. Meta Knight took off after him.

"BLADE! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Meta Knight yelled.

But Blade didn't look back or answer. Instead he kept running towards the bridge. On the bridge, Galacta Knight was talking to Tiff. They didn't expect to get to interrupted by Blade and Meta Knight barged in. Blade jumped next to Tiff as Meta Knight took out Galaxia.

"ALRIGHT! NOTHING HAS BEEN RIGHT TODAY! THIS WEATHER, THE SILENCE, THE EVERYTHING!" Meta Knight snarled pointing Galaxia at all three of them. "NOW TELL ME, WHAT IS GOING ON?"

But as a response, Galacta Knight pulled out his lance with a smirk.

"Time to fight me!" Galacta said. "Blade take the wheel, Tiff get back to the others!"

Tiff ran out the bridge while Blade went to the controls, this time knowing what to do. Galacta Knight stood his ground.

"I thought you still had the bet going on?" Meta Knight said.

"I did, but apparently you can't handle yourself. You lose! I keep the ship and the car!"

"NO! NO YOU WON'T! I'LL FIGHT YOU FOR EVERYTHING!"

"THEN LET'S FIGHT!"

Meta Knight charged Galacta and the two began to spar. Galacta Knight was prepared for this. He and Meta Knight fought all around the bridge while Blade tried to avoid the fight. Galaxia and the Lance clashed as they fought hard. Eventually, Galacta Knight retreated up to the roof of the Halberd. The thunder and lightning could be heard startling Meta Knight at first. Both had been panting and revealed a few cuts and bruises from their fight in the Halberd. Meta Knight watched as Galacta put away his Lance.

"What are you doing?" Meta Knight asked.

"What's wrong Mety? Too afraid to fight me in fisticuffs?" Galacta Knight asked as lightning struck again.

Meta Knight's eyes glowed a deep shade of red before he put away Galaxia. The ship suddenly rocked a bit throwing the knights off balance.

_**FLIGHT CAPABILITY, ACTIVATED!**_

The Halberd suddenly went up into the sky revealing that it could still fly!

"You lied saying you modified it!" Meta Knight snarled.

"I didn't lie, of course it could still fly! Why would I get rid of that?" Galacta Knight asked.

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Meta Knight snarled tackling Galacta.

Both knights punched and kicked each other violently as the rain pummeled them from above. At one point, Galacta was able to pry Meta Knight's mask off and held it in the air.

"GIVE ME THAT BACK!" Meta Knight yelled trying to show his angriest face.

"Make me!" Galacta Knight said.

Just then, they heard an inhaling noise. It was Kirby who somehow got on top of the Halberd and was trying to suck up the mask.

"KIRBY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Meta Knight asked.

Kirby succeeded in getting the mask from Galacta Knight and was about to throw it to Meta Knight but Galacta ran at him.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Galacta snarled tackling Kirby right off the ship.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KIIIIIIRRRRRBBBBYYYYYYY!" Meta Knight forgot about the mask and looked down but saw nothing.

Just then, he felt the ship tilt upwards. Meta Knight slid closer to the edge.

"WHAT THE-?"

Meta Knight slipped off as well and thought he was going to fall in the ocean until he felt a hand grab his own. When Meta Knight looked up, he could not believe who was there helping him.

"No way!"

It was Sir Arthur and the other Star Warriors, Sir Dragato, Falspar and Nonsurat. And finally there was Kirby and Galacta Knight laughing. Meta Knight was handed back his mask and was made sure he was seeing right.

"What are all of you doing here? And Kirby you're alive...AND YOU?" Meta Knight snarled at Galacta.

"Chill Meta Knight, we did all that as a distraction!" Galacta explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on!"

Meta Knight followed them all back into the bridge where Meta Knight was met with a big surprise.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY META KNIGHT!" Everyone yelled including Sword, Blade, Dark Meta Knight, Tiff, Tuff, Lololo and Lalala.

Meta Knight was shocked. There was food, including candy and cake.

"My birthday? I totaly forgot!" Meta Knight said. "But you all really did this for me? After everything I did?"

"It was all part of the plan!" Sword said.

"And you did great!" Blade said.

"But...I've beaten you guys up...countless time!"

"Eh...we can take a beating!" Sword chuckled.

Galacta Knight and the other Star Warriors gathered around.

"You see Meta Knight, Sir Arthur was behind the entire thing. Turning the Halberd into a cruise ship, pissing you off, and using your car. I thought it would be excellent to make a surprise cruise ship birthday party. Of course, sometimes you did go over the top!" Galacta Knight said.

"Well, you really did get me! I'll give you that!" Meta Knight smiled.

"And Meta Knight, after everything we've been through...I just wanted to say today...that I'm sorry!" Galacta Knight said sadly.

Galacta Knight felt a hand on his shoulder. Meta Knight was smiling at him...Galacta could tell!

"Galacta, I forgive you! I know you just wanted me to have fun and put everything behind us! I can repsect that! So, how about some fun?" Meta Knight suggested.

"I would love that!" Galacta Knight smiled and the two knights hugged.

"So Meta Knight, you understand what we had to do right?" Sword asked.

Meta Knight could see Sword and Blade looked upset.

"I do understand...what you all did!" Meta knight turned to Kirby who looked nervous. "I was a little out of control...but I didn't know what was going on!"

"Hey what about crashing the car into Whispy, blowing up the castle and becoming bandits again?" Kirby asked.

"Okay those were real but we're done with that!" Blade said.

"Well, then I got one thing to say..." Meta Knight began. "LET'S PARTY!"

Throughout the day, everyone was enjoying the party. Eventually Dedede and Escargoon were captured and tied up. Finally after a few more hours...they arrived back in Dreamland and the Halberd landed right on the remains of the castle.

"So...what adventures await us now?" Blade asked as everyone exited the ship.

"Don't know...anybody got any ideas?" Sword asked.

"Not me!" Kirby said.

"Hey where's Galacta and Meta Knight?" Tiff asked.

"WOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOO!" Meta Knight and Galacta Knight cheered as they did donuts in the race car and raced out of the Halberd.

"Hey Meta Knight, what about putting the car and ship back to your liking?" Sword yelled.

"LATER...I'M HAVING TOO MUCH FUN!" Meta Knight shouted as they raced off.

"Hey...when is the castle being repaired?" Dedede asked.

Everyone turned to them and growled. Sword, Blade and Kirby stood right in front of them.

"Uh...forget the castle?" Escargoon nervously asked.

Suddenly, Meta Knight and Galacta come back over and ran them over making everyone laugh.

"Is that all ya got?" Dedede asked weakily.

"GET HIM!" The knights yelled.

Sword, Blade, Sir Arthur, Dragato, Falspar, Nonsurat and Kirby pounce onto the two idiots and beat them up while Meta Knight and Galacta Knight attempt to apolagize to Whispy.

"So Whispy, no hard feelings about the car incident right?" Meta Knight asked.

Whispy just growls as his roots start coming out of the ground.

"We'll take that as a no!" Galacta Knight sighs.

Whispy's roots suddenly grab Galacta Knight and throw him straight into the sky.

"YA HOO HOO HOOEY!" Galacta Knight yells as he goes so far into the sky you could see a twinkle!

Right after that, Meta Knight and his car are also tossed clear into the sky. But he crashed straight into Kirby's house where Galacta Knight also landed. The result of the crash rewards Kirby's house with a broken window and a destroyed bedroom. Unfortunately Kirby had just entered his house with Sword and Blade.

"Huh, and I thought you two were big trouble!" Kirby sighed looking at Sword and Blade who chuckled nervously.

"He-he...sorry?" Meta Knight and Galacta Knight said together.

"We need another vacation!" Kirby, Sword and Blade said and face-palmed as the star fade-out closed in on them and blinked to black!

_**The End!**_

* * *

_**Well, there's the ending to the sequel. Hope you all enjoyed!**_

_**Kirby: I had fun!**_

_**Sword: And we got to beat up those idiots!**_

_**Blade: We showed them!**_

_**Meta Knight: *In Pain* Oh that's going to hurt in the morning!**_

_**Galacta Knight: *In pain* I can't feel my face!**_

_**Dark Meta Knight: They look happy!**_

_**Sir Arthur: Indeed!**_

_**Mk and GK: SHUT UP!**_

_**Kirby: What now?**_

_**Sword: HEY WHO ATE ALL THE CANDY?**_

_***Everyone looks at Sir Arthur and the other Star Warriors who have chocolate dripping from their masks***_

_**Blade: GET THEM!**_


End file.
